Propius Quam Sanguinem
by Knight.of.Ink
Summary: When Faith receives word of a family member's death her inheritance leads her to settle in Lima for a while, where things aren't as normal as they seem. (complete reboot of my fic 'Finding Peace', characters have similar roles but story is vastly different.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well here it is, the first chapter for the reboot of my story Finding Peace. I'll post a link over there to let people know where this is now that it's up. I'll admit that updates may not be fast in coming but so far things are flowing a little easier. I used google translate to get the title and it means 'Closer Than Blood' which is a reference to the ensemble cast becoming a surrogate family vibe that I'm hoping to correctly project in this fic. Also each of the other Glee girls has a supernatural-related secret but I don't want to reveal it in the blurb at the beginning of this chapter so that what exactly they are might be a surprise when it finally comes up. I hope you all enjoy this as much as you seemed to the original! :)

_A/N2:_ Tara never actually died in this verse, but it was close enough that Willow thought she had so it doesn't change any of the Dark!Willow events. Only that there's no Willow/Kennedy relationship in this because she and Tara are quite happy together.

**Santana Lopez** \- 17, high school cheerleader, member of school glee club  
**Brittany Pierce** \- 18, high school cheerleader, member of school glee club  
**Quinn Fabray** \- 18, newly-called Slayer, recently pregnant and gave the child up for adoption, ex-cheerleader and glee club member  
**Rachel Berry** \- 17, captain of school glee club, member of several other clubs, future Broadway star  
**Faith Lehane** \- 27, Slayer, last of the original line before Willow Called all the Potentials.  
**Spike** \- 200?/appears to be in his late 20s, vampire with a soul, Faith's unofficial big brother figure and closest friend.  
**Dawn Summers** \- 24, watcher, mystical key, witch of more power than skill, has Masters degrees in World Mythology and Ancient Languages.

Ages estimated on the assumption that this is taking place in the year 2012.

psq~psq~psq~psq~psq~psq~psq~psq~psq

_To whom it may concern, _  
_This letter has been sent to inform the necessary parties of the death of Frederick Jameson Lehane. Upon the reading of his Final Will and Testament all of his assets were left to his niece, Faith Brigid Lehane. Ms. Lehane has one year's time from the sending of this letter to claim her inheritance or it will be liquidated by the state of Ohio. Call the number below to arrange a meeting with myself, Mr. Lehane's lawyer, in order to continue the proceedings._  
_Sincerely, _  
_Hiram Berry, attorney at law_

Faith stared at the letter after rereading it for the fourth or fifth time, trying to process what it said. Her Uncle Jamie, someone she hadn't heard from since he left Boston when she was nine, was dead. He had probably been the only family member to treat her well and his moving awake had crushed her. But she hadn't thought of him in years and learning that she was the sole benefactor of his will was a huge shock. She had a tidy inheritance from the Mayor as well, but she'd put every bit of it into helping build the new Council as she hadn't wanted to live off his money. Despite what he'd meant to her personally.

Sighing she dropped the letter on the coffee table of the small apartment she shared with Spike. The others had been a bit surprised when the two of them chose to room together after Giles bought this apartment complex with money from the old Council's many hidden accounts to house the core Scoobies and even the new Slayers until they got a better idea of what they were doing. Which turned out to be building an exclusive private school that was notoriously picky about its' students. Most of whom were female.  
The Joyce Summers Academy of Excellence had caused a bit of a buzz in Cleveland when they first opened up, just outside the direct range of the local Hellmouth's mischief. But the excitement had died down once the city's elite realized they couldn't buy their little darlings a spot on the roster. Now hardly anybody even noticed the school, though that may have had something to do with Willow's excellent protection and illusion wards. Satellite imaging never showed the young women practicing various forms of combat on the lawns, or the occasional demon incursion that happened when some wannabe Big Bad got cocky. Instead it only showed people studying in the grass or normal PE classes, a rather intricate bit of spell-work that the redhead was quite proud of.

At that moment the door opened, admitting not Faith's undead roommate but the redheaded witch in question. None of the Scoobies seemed to get the concept of privacy, despite all taking different apartments. In fact she, Tara, and Spike seemed to be the only ones who remembered a little thing called knocking.  
"You know, most people fucking knock Red." Faith commented dryly, raising an eyebrow at the Wiccan and leaning back in her chair. Willow just smiled, seemingly completely unphased by the dark slayer's look and tone.

"Tara wanted me to make sure you and Spike are gonna be coming to dinner tonight. You skipped last week and Buffy was kinda ticked about it." The witch said, green eyes latching curiously onto the legal-looking letter sitting in front of Faith. In typical Scooby fashion she picked it up and started to read without pausing to consider that maybe it was private.

"You have an uncle?" She asked incredulously and Faith sighed, slumping a little more deeply into the couch.

"Had. Only member of my family who was ever worth a shit." She mumbled in reply, scowling ineffectively at the redhead. The redhead who had that look on her face which made Faith's feet itch to run before she got roped into something she never asked for.

"You know, Lima's one of those hotspots we've been tracking. One of the key points between Cleveland, New Orleans, Sunnydale, Spokane, and Fort Albany. We could use a team there." Faith looked at her like she was crazy. She'd only just started to process the fact that she had an inheritance from someone decidedly not-evil and Willow was already seeing how it could be used for the Council. Which yeah, the Council was important and all but still.

Thankfully Spike picked that moment to come home from wherever he'd been. Ever since Willow had figured out how to create a spell that would protect him and Angel from sunlight he'd taken to spending his days outside, despite the fact that he still couldn't get a tan. Now he sauntered into the apartment and then paused as he took in the tense scene in the living room.

"Somthin' wrong Fai?" He asked, blue eyes flicking between the two women in concern as he moved to stand slightly between the slayer and witch. Willow frowned slightly at the vampire, not liking the way he was acting as though she were a threat, and handed the letter to him. Resigned to the fact that nothing in her life was private Faith got up and grabbed three beers from the fridge, handing one each to Willow and Spike when she returned.

One thing that could be said about spending time with the members of the New Slayer's Council was that it had rather improved her taste in alcohol. No more cheap bottom shelf beer or whiskey that burned more than it intoxicated. Her drink of choice these days was Becks beer, a lot smoother than the American brands she used to drink. Spike nodded and took a sip while Willow gave the Slayer a small smile of thanks.

"M'sorry about your uncle, love. I know you wanted to track him down again, see how he was doing." Spike said to Faith, offering her a sympathetic look but not pressing her in any way. It was what she loved the most about the vampire; he never pushed her to reveal what she was thinking or feeling. He was just there if she needed him, and that was enough. Tara was much the same, meaning that she and Spike were the Scoobies Faith was closest to.

"I didn't know you wanted to reconnect with any of your family Faith. I could have helped with that." Willow commented, looking slightly wounded in that way she did whenever it seemed to her that a member of the gang hadn't trusted her with something. But where one of the others would have hurried to reassure her; Faith just shrugged and took a swig of her beer, showing her lack of interest in sharing her deep thoughts or feelings.

"Well you should call this lawyer, at least find out what he left you before you make any decisions about it. We really could use a team in Lima, so even if you don't want to use the property the Council would be happy to buy or rent it from you. Whatever works." She added, offering the brunette a friendly smile before finishing her beer and setting the bottle down on the coffee table.

"Okay, we're expecting you two at 6:30 tonight. Don't be late. You skipped last week's dinner, so you have to come to this one." The witch said brightly before leaving their apartment to return to her own. Faith sighed and sat down again, rubbing at her face with one hand as Spike settled in beside her.

"Red's right y'know. You should at least call the bloke, see what's up." His voice was conversational, and he even picked up the remote to see what was on tv. It helped, the lack of expectation in his voice and actions. Like whatever she chose was no skin off his back and she could do what she wanted without having to worry about the repercussions. At least from him.

"I'll think about it." She muttered, finishing her beer and stealing the remote from him to mild protests that pulled the corners of her lips up in an amused smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So this chapter is a little bit shorter than the last one, and doesn't end quite as seamlessly. But I hope you enjoy it anyway and I promise we'll get to Lima soon enough. I'm seeing one more chapter in Cleveland but it may end up with a second one if I feel it should break halfway or something.

pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs

It took a week for Faith to finally call the lawyer up and now she was looking at the manila envelope in her hands that contained all the information on her inheritance. She was hesitant to open it, just generally unsure about what would be inside and what it would mean. This wasn't like what the Mayor had left her, though the sense of surprise over the fact that she'd been left anything at all was the same. Uncle Jamie had literally be the only decent member of her family that she could remember, even if those memories with fuzzy with the years between then and now.

Sighing she broke the seal and pulled out the neatly organized packet of papers inside, the first page listing clearly exactly what her inheritance was. $25,000 in an account that she would need to meet with a bank official to have moved to her name, and one building in downtown Lima. Said building had a bar on the first floor, more of a pub really, modeled after the places her uncle had frequented in Boston; and a spacious apartment upstairs with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a full kitchen and a large living area. She flipped past the boring explanations of bank policy and the inspection results on the property to look at the pictures provided of the building inside and out.

Faith felt a thought building and absently picked up the report Willow had sent her on demonic activity in Lima. It wasn't Sunnydale levels, though the town was about the same size as the former hellmouth, but it was enough that it would keep a small veteran team or a larger one of newbies occupied without overwhelming them. When Spike came home from a training session with the Junior Slayers an hour later Faith had fully settled into the idea that had been growing and she looked up at him with a crooked smile that attempted to hide some nervousness.

"How do you feel about running a club? Kinda like The Bronze was in Sunnydale, it'd take out at least part of the need to patrol if I remember right." She asked him with a purposefully casual air, straightening the two stacks of papers in front of her in an attempt to keep her hands busy so she wouldn't fidget. Glancing down at said papers she missed Spike's small smile as he walked over and peered down at them.

"Be a nice change of pace." He replied, just as casually because he knew that if he went about it any other way she'd clam up and retreat from the idea entirely. But he thought it would do her good, get away from the Scoobies and the Juniors for a while. The pair of them may be more accepted now in a general sense, but there was still a separation between them and the main group. Plus Faith needed some room to stretch and really find herself, without Buffy looming over her like a spectre of the past. She nodded, mind already full of ideas.

"We could probably even get the Council to pay for rennovations if we spin it right." She mused, handing him the pictures of the property. He studied the pub-style bar and nodded, knowing Faith would want a more nightclub-like feel.

"Get Red on your side and ol'Ripper won't stand a chance." The vampire was the only one who could really get away with using the Watcher's nickname regularly and it made Faith smirk slightly in amusement. Then she paused, nose crinkling as she thought of something.

"Think they'd make us take a Watcher?" Her question was tinged with distaste, because despite the changes that had been made a Watcher's nature was still in pretty direct opposition to a Slayer's. They were academics, even if they all had to be proficient against the most common supernatural forces and with at least one form of combat and even some magic before they'd be allowed out in the field. The regular team was two fighters and a Watcher, though Spike and Faith had managed to duck that last requirement more often than not.

"Niblet's graduated, maybe she'd like a break from big sis." Spike suggested, knowing the girl was pretty much the only Watcher Faith could handle being around on a regular basis. Faith hummed thoughtfully, flipping to the information on the upstairs apartment. They fell into a companionable silence, pouring over the information on Faith's inheritance and the small city they'd be living in.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I definitely can't guarantee that replies will continue to be this prompt. But so far the story is cooperating pretty well with what I'm trying to do with it. I definitely _can_ promise that we'll be arriving in Lima next chapter. That one may get a little prose-heavy as I describe the club and apartment, or more prose-heavy than my writing already is anyway. But I hope you'll all bear with me. Anyway, enjoy and leave reviews if you feel like it! I love hearing from you guys. :)

pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs~pqs

The next day the pair called a Scooby meeting, though Giles kept trying to get them all to refer to them more professionally as 'staff meetings'. But everyone knew that wasn't going to stick. Faith felt like she was literally buzzing, not used to leading anything in a setting with any of the core Scoobies present. Her fingers drummed on the heavy wooden conference table in the center of the room, built by Xander to withstand attacks and slayer fits alike but with easily removable pieces in case emergency stakes are needed.

First to arrive were Tara and Willow, the blonde witch giving the pair at the head of the table a gentle smile before taking a seat next to Faith. The slayer found herself relaxing a bit, with her only two close friends on either side of her. Willow was bouncing a little in her seat, already having figured out what this meeting was about but somehow managing to contain herself.

Next was Buffy, striding in with a slightly suspicious expression that had Faith rolling her eyes in exasperation. They'd moved past a lot of their past, but there was always going to be a kind of tension between them. And Buffy seemed the least willing to let that fade away. Though to her credit she did manage a smile when she caught Faith's eye-roll and even nodded a greeting to Spike before seating herself next to Willow and starting to pester the redhead to find out what this was all about. Thankfully Willow kept her mouth shut, seemingly finding amusement in keeping Buffy in the dark for now.

Following the blonde slayer was Dawn, nose buried in some book as she wandered over to seat herself next to Spike and ignored her sister's huff at her choice of seating. Xander followed her, single brown eye darting around the room curiously before he settled next to Buffy. Then came Giles, sitting next to Dawn and gesturing for Faith to go ahead and get things started. The brunette slayer wiped her hands on her jeans briefly and then stood and cleared her throat.

"Red already knows this but I got a letter a couple weeks ago from a lawyer. It was about my Uncle Jamie; he died and left me everything. I mean it's not a ton of cash or anything like that but there's a building, a pub and apartment in downtown Lima, Ohio. Red mentioned that we had a hotspot there and it got me thinking." She paused to take a breath and gauge the reactions around the room. Buffy had her head tilted in that thoughtful way she had while Willow was beaming excitedly and Dawn had looked up from her book to listen curiously. Giles was attentive, Xander was doodling but probably listening too, and Tara was watching Faith with a proud smile that nearly made her blush.

"Spike and I wanna be the team in Lima, turn the pub into an all-ages nightclub kinda like The Bronze. It'd be a good way to keep an eye on the local nightlife, shit went down at The Bronze about as often as it did the school back in SunnyD so we'd be centrally located to catch any vamps passing through town." Another pause, this one to gather herself for the explosion she knew would follow her next suggestion. Of course before she could start she was interrupted.

"That's a wonderful idea Faith, a small veteran team should find someplace like Lima rather restful I think. Enough action to keep you occupied but nothing like a Hellmouth." Giles commented, smiling at the pair almost like he usually did the main Scoobies. Faith shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the foreign sense of approval filling the room.

"Well we figured we should request a Watcher before you assign one to us. We thought, if she was interested, Dawn could join us for a while. The apartment has three bedrooms, or she could get her own place if she'd rather. It'd give her something to do if she's not planning on goin' back to school right away you know?" The slayer all but held her breathe and waited, everyone's eyes now on her.

"You want to take Dawn with you?" Buffy asked, voice sharp and clipped as though she were containing an explosion. Faith's shoulders drew back and she opened her mouth to reply but the girl in question beat her to the punch.

"I'm twenty-four years old Buffy, I can make this decision for myself. And frankly I am getting pretty bored around here, you have enough junior Watchers that you don't need me too. And I'd like to actually do something with all the stuff I've learned." Blue eyes met green in a classic Summers' sister stand off and everyone else leaned back out of the line of fire and waited.

"I thought you were going to get your PhD." Buffy pointed out sharply, chin set mulishly as she stood to her full and not all that intimidating height. Then again she didn't need to be big when she turned those icy eyes on Faith for a moment and caused her sister-slayer to shrink back slightly from the glare.

"I can do that from Lima as well as I can do it here. I can take courses online, and my supervising professor is usually halfway around the world anyway so it's not like I need to stay here to stay in contact with them. And writing my Dissertation is something I'm going to have to do between apocalypses no matter where I live. In fact Lima would probably be a quieter environment for studying than Cleveland, seeing as it's not right on top of a Hellmouth." Dawn delivered her points without any mercy, standing tall and meeting her sister's gaze with fire in her eyes. Faith just hoped this all meant she was accepting, and not just saying all this to make a point to her sister.

Buffy huffed and looked around the table for support, but the two people she most expected to back her up where very carefully not meeting her eyes while Tara and Giles seemed to be in support of Dawn's decision. So she turned her glare of Faith and Spike, the latter meeting her eyes with an amused smirk while the former gratifyingly seemed to have to gather herself to do so.

"Look B, I'm not trying to hijack her or anything. It's her choice. Though if she doesn't wanna come I'd really just rather not have an official Watcher at all. Spike and I do okay in the research department on our own anyway." Faith tried to soothe the older Slayer's ire. It only half worked as the blonde sighed and put her hands up.

"You're right, Dawn's a grown-up now. But I want regular updates; as your sister, not Head Slayer." She pointed at Dawn with a stern expression, showing that she meant business. Dawn just grinned back smugly, quite happy to have won this particular argument.

After that the meeting went smoothly, and the wheels were set in motion for the three of them to make the move to Lima and set up shop. Council funds were authorized for the redecoration of the bar into a nightclub that could act as a trap for vampires as well as a cover for the three to have in town. Giles even offered to help them decorate the apartment however they'd like by handing them a Council credit card and telling them not to go too crazy in picking out furniture. Things were changing, and Faith had a feeling that something big was looming over the horizon.


End file.
